


Secrets and Lies

by beautifulconcordia



Series: Time Lady and Puppy Chronicles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia





	Secrets and Lies

It all started with that first lie.

Clara kept it up for so long because she knew if the Doctor knew that she was fucking Missy, that it would devastate him. Actually, she wasn't sure if he would be devastated. He seemed to take a liberal approach when it came to Missy. Missy was an old friend. The second known Time Lord--or Time Lady as she preferred. They had been entangled with each other for months. Clara could rattle off the places she and Missy had the most mind blowing sex. Or the positions they explored. They even snuck around the Doctor a few times, using the cloister bell to disguise sounds. 

Clara strips down to nothing more than her panties, and lays on the bed, waiting for Missy. Normally, Missy followed,but for some odd reason, she was late. In that time, Clara decided to remove her panties, and covers herself with the comforter. You never knew who would walk in. This was for Missy's eyes and Missy's eyes only. Just as she curls up in the bed, Missy enters.  
“Where have you been?” Clara asks, raising an eyebrow. This wasn't like Missy. The time lady sighs, and proceeds to remove her layers of dress. As she removes it piece by piece, she replies, “Sorry puppy, I got distracted by the Doctor. He needed my help with the Tardis console.” She looks over at Clara who was covered in the comforter. Licking her lip, she bites it.

“Now where were we, puppy.”

Clara pulls the comforter away from her,revealing she had nothing on. Missy smirks, and saunters over to the younger woman.  
“Mmm…” the Time Lady tuts as she traces a single manicured nail against Clara's dewy skin. The younger woman shudders.

“You're such a tease,” she whispers.

Missy laughs, unraveling her corset to reveal her unfettered breasts. She uses her feet and legs to slip out of her skirt, revealing only her panties. 

She heads to the cabinet. Opening it she looks at the abundant amounts of ropes and weapons Clara had stashed away. That and a box marked Missy. Smirking, she picks up the box. She opens it to reveal her vortex manipulator, a broken vibrator and damaged handcuffs. Missy pulls them out, showing them to Clara, a pout on her face.

“Fuck, what happened to these, my puppy?” 

Clara looks at them. “That must have been from our last time, when we used the vault. I remember that day too. You serenaded me on the piano with a piece you wrote and then we had sex in the glass soundproof box after you went and changed the password of the vault to something only you'd know.”

Missy raises her eyebrow. “That day we had the best sex ever. All over the glass, stretched on the piano. Thank goodness for the soundproofing that the Doctor did ages ago because I remember how loud we were.”

Clara smiles and nods, remembering that afternoon of wild and passionate lovemaking. “ So what are we going to do, now that the vibrator and the handcuffs are broken?”

Missy tosses the broken things in the trash. 

“That's where we improvise. Sex is all about getting creative and I intend to fuck your brains out tonight.”

Clara gets up from the bed and presses Missy against the wall.

“I like the way you think,”she says, her fingers tugging against Missy's panties. She slips her fingers inside, feeling the gush of wetness against her fingers.

“You're horny tonight,” Clara murmurs as she traces against the Time Lady's throbbing clit. As she traces against it she hears the guttural moans escape Missy's lips. Clara leans forward, placing a kiss on her lips. 

“Oh look who's the dominant puppy tonight,” Missy says huskily as she tries to catch her breath. 

Clara laughs. “ I had a good teacher.”

The time lady smiles, and pulls the younger woman in closer. 

“ We could use the vortex manipulator. Find a place at random. How does that sound, poppet?”

Clara smiles at the thought. “ We do need a new place.”

Missy presses a kiss against Clara's lips, her fingers running through the younger woman's disheveled hair. She looks at the device and punches a few buttons.

“Where would you like to go poppet?”

The younger woman smiles, tracing against Missy's cleavage.

“Anywhere but here.” 

Missy presses a kiss against Clara's lips.

“You got it.”


End file.
